Revenge
by ThePhantomhiveForce
Summary: When a master and his butler rise from the depths of their graves, who will be the one to triumph when Revenge comes into play?-May be future parings-Rated T for Language-


**Note****: **

**Hello Everyone ThePhantomhiveForce here :3  
**

**I am sure I am not the only one that loves Alois to pieces so as my first proper Fanfiction I have a story in mind that I hope you guys will like so without further a due here is the first chapter~**

** If you can review that would be amazing as I would love to see what you guys think~! **

** Take care~ **

**Phantomhiveforce over and out~**

* * *

**"Darkness_ scares us. We yearn for the comfort of light as it provides shape and form allowing us to recognize, to define what's before us. But what is it we're afraid of, really? Not the darkness itself, but the truth we know hides within."_**

* * *

The Trancy Manor stood still; untouched by the outside world or the moving on by the people surrounding the area. Not one person has said to been inside the imposing Manor, scaring all those that tried to come near it, warding them off.

Unknown to them, if you were to take a look inside, you would find nothing. Nothing meaning by the house was still, frozen in time, untouched by anyone except for the hands of it's previous heir.

Venturing inside the secrets of the manor, they'll begin to unravel. However much they are yearning to be discovered, if you were stupid enough to step foot in there, there is no going back.

There will be no time for prepossessing your next move; for it is a matter of _life_ or _death._

There is no time to ask yourself;_ "What is make believe...and what is reality?", _for ones that you once trusted, will quickly betray you and leave you to rot, not blinking an eye.

Once you discover these secrets, there will no longer be such a thing known as _love_...

Only a yearning to survive this sinister world filled with lies.

There will no longer be time to look out for others; your loved ones. You, and you alone live by the sword, to fight.

For if you don't...

...is there any point in living?

All of those people who have tortured you;poisoning you with words of kindness... they are nothing but a _fairy tale_.

One that you wish could be real, a wish that sadly will never be granted unlike those known as Cinderella. It is all a myth, a work of fiction.

Traveling down the phantom hallways you will arrive at the destination of where this story begins; homing the _very_ thing that the sins known as **demons** would be willing die for.

Inside the twisted hallways of the Trancy manor, you will find a box;tinted with age, it's wording hardly visible to a blind eye. It sits on the edge of its self, waiting to fall at any given moment, purposely hidden by the other feeble object's which surround it.

An open grave lay at the center of the room, lighted up by two shimmering goblets which were placed,either side of the grave.

The rest of the room held darkness, alone with a shovel leaning upright, scattered dirt at its bottom of it ready for burying, yet it's still abandoned.

The coffin itself was decorated in black and gold, a discolored plaque covering the center of it's wooden structure, a name bearing its place.

_'Jim Maken'_

On top of this name, lay a rose.

Not a ordinary rose which any living thing can pick up, it's color tinted like their insides. No, this rose was colored like the night sky, accompanied by a olden note, bearing the mark of 'The Funtom Company'.

Suddenly, a single gust of wind blew into the room, causing the hidden box to fall to the ground with a shatter. It lie open on the dusted ground, without a single thing inside, no treasure to hold to the normal eye.

A boy no more than fourteen lay still his eyes closed, his hands clustered together. What was more alarming was the peaceful, yet worried look this boy wore, unlike any other child his age.

As soon as the box fell open, the blonde boy eyes re-awakened, as he clung for oxygen, clinging onto the side of the wooden structure with pain. Blood started to rise from his mouth as he tried to cough his way out of the looming air which was impounding him, a small rushed stammer parting from his lips, water seeping from the young boys eyes.

"C-claude...y-you know I feel like you're my highness!"

In slight panic he leaned forward trying to catch his breath.

"Huh?"

The boy whispered his body starting to shake realizing that he was not in the forest anymore pleading with his butler before he blanked out, in confusion the boy looked either side of him to try and figure out why he was in a wooden coffin.

"I-i don't understand..." The earl brought his hands to his face.

"WHY I AM LAYING IN THIS SHIT?!"


End file.
